User talk:WanderingShinobi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration ?? Well first thing is first. You must make a character I can view and complete one RP with me so I can see what you are capable of. After that its all fine. If you do well you will have my vote. Just need one more. RazeOfLight 05:09, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Very well. If youhave any questions just let me know. RazeOfLight 05:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I see you made your character. Do you still want to do that RP? RazeOfLight 05:14, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Vote if need. I am the member Twilight Despair 5 of the Gravity Force. If you need a finally vote then I give you one. You should contact raze and complete any requests you have been given and your lucky while though I didn't have to rp with him cause I did before I was a member of the GF I still had to make two characters before I could join..Td5 05:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Want to rp Want to rp?Td5 04:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I will be using Shino Terasawa though she is not a Shinigami, Hollow, Vizard, Arrancar, or a Demon she is Kosumosukihaku. I would say taking a quick look at their abilities as theirs are unique to them. As I a member of the Gf I need to see if you can start an rp and come up with a title and the start of it.Td5 04:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Whenever, you start it is fine and I won't underestimate your character, but the same should go for you.Td5 04:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Not bad for a for your first rp. Now there are rules about auto-hitting. You cannot say that your character slashes someone with your sword and they go bye bye. Most times you have to say he is about slash at his opponent and there is limited time to react as an example just I'll start the fight to show you. As for when you characters talks it is like this. " Man, why I got stuck with guard duty again?" As the Shinigami was complaining also read the rp for the more examples. Also after your post you say something like your turn or your post on a message to let them know. Now its your turn.Td5 05:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and you dont have to make the word all fancy just in quotes when your character or character are talking. like the is " Hello, nice to meet you I am..." like that.Td5 05:43, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your up. Next post I will start the attack and when I attack you get to decide 90% of the time to avoid or how to much damage the attack does to know. Inshort unless the attack is with a 100% change of it hitting your opponents character or you have their permission it is auto-hitting which most people don't like.Td5 06:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I can at times make my characters talkative sorry.Td5 06:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and you can attack too you don't have to play defense the whole fight after all Shino is only at the level of a Shinigami Lieutenant.Td5 06:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn. how you rp minus any auto-hitting is fine. As for Shino her spiritual pressure, and abilities are just at the level of Shinigami lieutenant like Hisagi or Izuru. I am tired and I need sleep I will post around noon later today has 1:01 a.m where I am.Td5 07:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 20:50, December 21, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 02:29, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 02:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 20:02, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Shikon I like what you came up with. You may want to scale back the abilities just a bit that way you have things you can improve on as you RP more becuase if you start off too powerful then where do you go from there you know? lol But we can start the RP whenever you would like =) RazeOfLight 03:18, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Well just two small things really. You say he was only promted up to the 5th seat yet he is a master in Hakuda and Shunpo and on par with Byakuya. You may want to tone them down some to match your data you have given him And over time as you do more RPs then you can improve the abilities. And pretty much the same for having a bankai. As for being tested. TD5 is the newest member so technically...he can't really test you as he is currently being tested by me right now. RazeOfLight 03:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I know. I just meant you shouldn't use the bankai for a few RPs that way it builds up you know? I mean would it have been interesting if ichigo started out with bankai? lol. And do you still want to do that RP? I'm game anytime you are. Or if you don't want to RP with me feel free to ask any of the other senior members of the GF I'm sure they will be more than happy to assist you. =)RazeOfLight 05:01, December 22, 2010 (UTC) That's a good idea. I actually like that bankai. No one uses complete structures like that anymore. Heck in the future we could even transfer my character Akira Cagali's old zanpakuto to Shikon to further enhance his fire capabilities. lol. But I have a wide variety of characters to use in RPs. Have you seen any that you would want to RP with? Or should I give you a complete listing? One more thing. What kind of RP do you want to start off with? There are simple talking with small fights, entire fighting RPs, training, scouting, hollow/espada battle, etc. Just let me know what kind and who you want me to use and I'll start it up. =) RazeOfLight 05:20, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Well there is Akira, Van, Anna, Haruki, Azami, Rei'juro, Atsuya (Although he's more of a support character than a fighter), Jitsuzai, Medaka, Jinsuke, Rihan, Shiro, Kekyuu, Meru, Izaya, Shori, Endou, Ruiko, Luka, Yanagi (another support), Atarashi. Hahaha I hope one of them can be of use to you. I didn't list any of my arrancars since I figure you would want a regular fight first. RazeOfLight 05:35, December 22, 2010 (UTC) There its all started up. Now you just have your character say something in response and we will go from there =) Helper For A Day: Van Meets Shikon RazeOfLight 06:21, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Well Van kinda has a complicated past so he wouldn't exactly be in SS lol. But your turn my friend. And you dont have to worry about telling me when its my post. m usually on top of things anyway =) RazeOfLight 08:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I know lol. Those stories always confuse me cause its just like hey random location oh I see a person lets fight haha. But so far youre doing pretty good. How do you want me to introduce the training? Challenge Van, fight an arrancar, or what? =) RazeOfLight 19:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm so right before he gains his hollow powers? Well we could have you start developing hollow abilities slowly like you develop the negative emotions after the hollow attacks and it builds up the more RPs you do until it finally results in its manisfestation. Hmm or you can develop an inner angel instead? If youre interested in that I could let you know more. RazeOfLight 19:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Both is better that way you can do your own RP for the GF and you can start it in at G2 as a part of the introduction Arc. lol RazeOfLight 20:16, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yea thats fine. Aslong as you control it. I was going to introduce one of mine own but this works better lol. Oh feel free to add them to our espada list if you want as well. RazeOfLight 21:05, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hows your arrancar coming along buddy? RazeOfLight 22:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC)\ New Character Class Hey I was thinking what if we were to create our own kind of characters? Like they arent really a 'race' just more of a character class. Like we made ninjas or something. Like the melee form of the quincies or something. Like they use spiritual blades of reiryoku instead of spirit bows and have their own set of spells or something. What do you think? Howdy Howdy! Anyways, welcome to the BFF wiki. I'm another member of the GF, so welcome to it as well. Hope ya have a good time here, dude, and make some awesome characters, 'cause ya already have lol. Kenji Hiroshi 09:56, December 24, 2010 (UTC) 1st division Go ahead and do it. Hit usually doesnt mind =D RazeOfLight 21:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh and its your move in our RP when you get the chance =) RazeOfLight 22:09, December 24, 2010 (UTC) lol you couldve made it for the first division. its fine trust me. but it your choice =) Hmm you should make a masukage as well. But thats just me being biased. Oh! feel free to introduce your arrancar into battle whenever you choose. RazeOfLight 04:17, December 27, 2010 (UTC) OHHH hahaha awesome sauce. If you need any help with it just let me know. Oh and why dont you just make twins and take both slots? =D RazeOfLight 04:26, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Creepy? thanks. lol Well I'm glad someone else is doing twins. I have my own set but they arent in the gotei. Hmm thats gonna be awesome to have some twins in two vice-seats. =D We could even have your twins rival my own lol RazeOfLight 04:33, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Yup same concept here. Azami and Haruki. Except neither of mine have a bankai yet. lol RazeOfLight 04:45, December 27, 2010 (UTC) of course pal. G2 is for everyone in GF lol. do you want to be part of mine or do your own thing? cause either is fine. =) RazeOfLight 04:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) dont even worry about asking. Im usually up for most things. and if the twins are gonna be your main characters than they can be a part of the intro arc otherwise you should have them wait until the soul society arc. that way things dont lose continuity. you know? RazeOfLight 05:07, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Late reply When I am done with some edits that I have to do then I will post and let you know when its your turn in the rp. Though don't expect a reply until tuesday.Td5 04:06, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I told you to would be later and now its your turn.Td5 05:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) There is site wide zanpakuto list already that way rlease commands and zanpakuto names and abilities dont conflict with one another. Zanpakuto List There ya go lol RazeOfLight 01:27, January 1, 2011 (UTC) "signing" Life got in the way, your turn.Td5 01:45, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and I am going party with my old teammates from my high school swimming team so I most likely won't post until tomorrow. Happy New Years.Td5 01:57, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I ended the rp so unless you still really want to fight her. It was fun.Td5 05:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey I know ur on GF we haven't really talked much, so how would you like to do an RP? Grizzaka 03:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Likewise and how bout you pick the location, i really wanna see what u got in mind Grizzaka 04:02, January 1, 2011 (UTC) sorry for taking long and sure that guy looks cool now meet my best guy, Ray Martinez Grizzaka 04:36, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Joining I was wonderin' If Takeshi Shinjo can join the Coelen Capitaliter at number 6? You said ya wanted to see the character beforehand, so here ya go, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 11:24, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks for the comments, man. Six is my favorite number, so I'll stick with it if that's okay :) I'll add him to the list then and make a few changes to his affiliation as well. Cheers dude. Kenji Hiroshi 09:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) RP It was good. You did pretty good. The only thing I would say is that instead of fighting the way the story is progressing and trying to make it go toward the way you want it to go. If the person you are RPing with throws something out there...always say yes..like for instance if i said a comet came ad started destroying the area dont say you just left the area. Try to fight through it like saying you started avoiding the falling chunks and kept attacking. If that makes sense. If you want to o another just let me know. RazeOfLight 02:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Glad to be of service RazeOfLight 03:03, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey There I have plenty of chracters. If he's looking for training then you want my 9th seat captain Shiro Kujo. I would be more than happy to help. But If the character you are talking about is Satoru Takashi then the only thing is that you have to change the picture because you arent allowed to have Canon characters as Original characters. RazeOfLight 03:17, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yea. If its easy to tell what character it is even if its edited the admins will delete the article or ask to change it. To avoid a hassle I thouht I would let you know. If you need help I could give you the link to the GF's picture site if you need a source. RazeOfLight 03:23, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Its this site. Just dont give that out to a lot of people lol. And its Shiro Kujo. Just let me know when you want to start it up. RazeOfLight 03:31, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Just send me the link when its started. Can't wait =) RazeOfLight 03:57, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Oh. Sure, I would love to help. Welcome to the GF. If you ever need help just ask, and I won't mind helping your charcter develop. You can just start an Rp if you want? Erm...lack of signiture. I do not know who this is.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 21:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice Good job. I'm liking it so far. And dont worry Shiro will make his appearance lol. As for the above...I believe that is Ichikue. RazeOfLight 04:05, January 14, 2011 (UTC) oh? Does this friend have an account? If I see their characters and what they can do ill be more than happy togive them my vote. Oh I will be making a acharacter soon and would like if you could partcipate on the talk page of the character to see what her zanpakuto should be. =) RazeOfLight 05:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well the GF is all about helping those that are new into doing things around here. lol Just tell him to shoot me a line when he's done and ill give him some help with the charcter if needed as well as anything else including RP tips. ad the character is Kyodaina Uzumaki. I havent finished but just look for that name. lol 05:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC)RazeOfLight Kyodaina thats the character just go to the talk pageRazeOfLight 07:09, January 14, 2011 (UTC) No worries my friend! Thats whats supposed to happen in a RP. Character are supposed to grow and develop. lol. Im glad this is going so well btw. This is looking to be a very interesting one indeed. RazeOfLight 08:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh did your friend ever make an account? Im interested in seeing their ideas. RazeOfLight 08:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) And another suggestion.....for the race of the Kūdōkihaku you may want to talk to the user Shiratori Cullen (fellow member of the GF also known as Fenix-sama) to see if your article the Coelen Capitaliter can be like the group under your race or some sort. RazeOfLight 16:51, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :I dont mind if your group is made of of my race i added it to the GF so it would be used by all.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 16:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Question I meant to ask you. Do you know of any good disasters? RazeOfLight 06:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) >.< Awwwww....you did that zanpakuto thing so beautiflly but then you went with a zanpakuto extremely similar to Gin's. That has been usedway too much on BFF. Was there no other ideas you had? i will help you come up with something else if needed. I really dont like Gin to begin with and I hate that so many people have used aspect of his zanpakto likeits the new getsuga tensho T-TRazeOfLight 03:14, January 17, 2011 (UTC)h ahaha i really dont like gin. but i guess ill take your word on it. theres just sooooooo many other options to explore. oh well its your chracter not mine, so its your choice.RazeOfLight 05:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) hahahaha you really dont have to do that. hmm if you need any sparks for an idea though just go to kyodaina's talk page. there are plenty of amazing ones thereRazeOfLight 05:22, January 17, 2011 (UTC) hahaha nice. Hmm illusion zanpakuto are always tricky to rp with other people with. but i think you can handle it lol. hmmjust edit the rp and we'll go from there.RazeOfLight 05:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC) lol as long as its not gin aizen or ichigo im fine lol. no worries...ill takemy turn after i finish my chracter. RazeOfLight 05:48, January 17, 2011 (UTC) haha coolio. i saw....its pretty good. tell him to leave me a message if he wants an RP to learn how some things work. i can do 12 =P Oh! i also left a message on satoru's talk page as well. RazeOfLight 14:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about reading your mind lol And thats fine. Hes your friend so i figured you want to do the practice one with him lol.RazeOfLight 21:20, January 17, 2011 (UTC) haha its cool. i think he seems fine. i cant wait to see what kind of chaos you two can come up with lol =) RazeOfLight 02:15, January 19, 2011 (UTC) alright. i dig it. hmm...looks like he has some potential. there couldve been more story elements involved like in ours but still. ok. he has my vote to join the GF. =)RazeOfLight 14:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure Yeah sure, I'm always up for an RP... sorry for the late reply. I haven't been... well... let's just say I've got some problems. 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 09:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Question Excuse the intrusion, but you can tell me how to put the Propierty Template, because all the articles have one and do not know how to put it in my articles Siegwin 16:00, January 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Unique Zanpakutō Well, considering it was a spammed type not too long ago, I'd need to actually see the Zanpakutō written out before giving permission. I say this so to prevent spamming of the types again. Some Zanpakutō that people think might be unique, end up being just Kidō types. So that's why I'd need to actually see it written out before giving you permission. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:31, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yo i got a question should i wait for more RP's to improve my swords shikia abilities or should I just do them all now? oh ok sorry about that I was going to ask you to RP with me using that character if you wanted to RP with me that is --ShinobiOfDeath 23:29, January 25, 2011 (UTC) haha i'll be careful. okay i'll start it up right now. --ShinobiOfDeath 23:56, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok It's started so whenever your ready. I'll be waiting Here is the link Misguided Anger:Isamu Meets Izanagi --ShinobiOfDeath 00:18, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It just came to me. Hey while i'm thinking about it did Raze say anything about me? --ShinobiOfDeath 02:00, January 26, 2011 (UTC) That's great! So I have Raze and I think yours so is there anyone else I need to impress? ShinobiOfDeath 02:08, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! That would be helpful, I asked him to go over our last RP and tell me what I did wrong and what I need to work on. ShinobiOfDeath 03:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sorry for the late reply, dude. Busy with revision and all that boring stuff that fills my hours :( It isn't a unique-type in that only one person can use it lol. If you wanna make a mythology-type, then fire away, dude! I put together that zanpakutō-type 'cause I wanted to take an extreme shift with my main character and I'd started reading through some figures from mythology, so I docked hollow powers and changed his weapon to influence that. Thanks anyways, though you never needed permission :) Kenji Hiroshi 20:53, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Trust me pal, I know when to take a few breaks, and come Sunday, I'll be back to my usual attitude with school stuff: Do as little as possible for as long as possible. Besides, I'm pretty annoyed reading over psychology work today, so I'm gonna chill out for an hour lol. Kenji Hiroshi 21:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I wish I hadn't of bothered to be honest. We're doing cognitive development (and If I see one of those guys in my lifetime, I'm gonna strangle them), substance abuse and cognition and law for this exam and my heads friend with it all :( Anyways, how goes the characters and articles for ya, pal? Kenji Hiroshi 21:47, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Shinobi of Death, right? I've some of his stuff, and I'm liking it so far. With you to give him a hand, he'll be punching out the articles in no time at all lol. I'm likin' the idea of your mythology-type zan so far, too, so keep it up. Looking forward to seeing the entire thing. Kenji Hiroshi 22:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Uh Sure i guess, so what happens if either of us wins? Grizzaka 00:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait so if i win i become captain of squad 5, and if u win ur now the captain of squad 12? Grizzaka 00:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Idk, he was there when i saw it but u want to take him off it's okay with me Grizzaka 17:41, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Valhalla and the Tournament of Greatest Warrior. I am sending this message to any of the Gravity Force that I haven't asked yet if you get this message and if you aren't part of the GF then ignore it thank you. Want to take part?Td5 01:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Only, one character allowed. Its has too be a good guy or girl not a bad guy. The other requirement the character must be of Shunsui or Aizen level as Valhalla is no place for the weak.Td5 10:23, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I am making the prize for the winner its called Zettaiteki. Its an ancient and powerful zanpakuto sword without an inner spirit.Td5 20:57, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you kindly Yup, a new member! Thanks! Also, so far all I got are 2 RPs under my belt that I think went pretty well. Most of my characters are from a different timeline, so the RPs are really for practice. But I would love to RP with you if you would like. My only request is that since the Bankai of my characters haven't been revealed, I wouldn't use them. I would rather fight with what I already have shown so that way it doesn't appear like I'm adding stuff at the last minute to put a fight in my favor. Northstar1012 05:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Well my characters are all captains, so they possess Bankai. I just haven't written them up or want to spoil them yet. My only non captain level fighter is Kyousha who's a 5th seat, but is stronger than that. He's my character that exists in the GF universe, apart from my War of Souls universe that takes place 1000 years into the future. Northstar1012 05:30, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm I will have to check out your characters. Tonight I might not be able to RP just because it's getting late and I need to sleep. Damn this thing called work lol But I will shoot you a message when I got an idea! Northstar1012 05:34, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ohh? Well then, I'd like to apply for the 5th seat, if you don't mind...How can I show margin's power? Lone Black Garuga 09:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, start it up whenever u want Lone Black Garuga 04:10, January 31, 2011 (UTC) To all GF members =) I'm tired of waiting...im itching for some excitement....lets get things rolling. time to start G2 finally!! If you don't mind, please put some of the other things you are doing on hold and Please contribute to the flow of each arc. RazeOfLight 14:41, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, Shinobi Wanted to see how you were doing and if you were up for an RP sometime this week? Sorry about such a late response. I unexpectedly got busy with the real world that it sucked up a lot of my time. If you're still up for one, drop me a line any time =) Northstar1012 02:21, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Hello, I saw you wanted an infobox for Hollows. I can make one if you would like to tell me what fields you would like in it.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|('Talk')]] 02:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright, see how you like this Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Hollow Template--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|('Talk')]] 02:51, February 2, 2011 (UTC) haha, its fine. I make templates and infoboxes for myself all the time so its no big deal.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|('Talk')]] 07:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) It seems an admin deleted that infobox. Due to this, I have modified my personal template Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Bleachmasta Character Template to include what you had asked for. Feel free to use it.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|('Talk''')]] 21:30, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Howdy How ya doin, Shin? Twilights lookin' to get the tourney matches drawn, so could ya post your name and whatever character you plan on using on The Gravity Force's talk page? Cheers. Kenji Hiroshi 17:06, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Kenji and Yuki are facing off against each other and you are facing Sei. Now your character needs to be completed enough for rping by Saturday 4:30 p.m as the tounrament begins at 5:00 p.m. As such any none grammer editing after that will result in your character losing the fighting. I know that Kamui is powerful but everyone else that was in it has ether withdrawn or cannot due to time conflicts and Kenji and Yuki told me to match them up two weeks ago. And I cannot be in it as I am the host which would make it unfair espsically if I won.Td5 19:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ???? What happened to your lieutenants?? RozeluxeMeitzen 03:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh!!! sorry...I usually keep up with things like character deaths. So Aiza died? Hmm I wanted to fight him and his pistols. lol But I guess you have a plan for it all....I cant wait to see what you come up with my friend. =D Oh its your turn in our RP and if you want to do another just let me know cause Im about to make my Titular character and I would like your opinion on him as well =) RozeluxeMeitzen 20:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Well let me get him drawn up on the basis that way you can see that much. =D Hmm if you need help with anything or any input just let me know =) RozeluxeMeitzen 20:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Idea How ya doin', Shin? I've been thinking about this tournament of Twilights, and the character you say your going to be using. Above, Twilight says he wants the article completed - enough for RPing at least - before the tourney starts, right? I'm thinking scratch that idea, and go with your strongest character Ryotenbin Shiki instead. 1) He's already fleshed out and won't need much (if any) editing to ready him for the tourney matches. 2) It saves your current character from being added to too quickly and becoming rushed. This is only a suggestion, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:10, February 12, 2011 (UTC) P:S: Kenji here, playing at mail-man yet again. Twilight wants to know what you think about Koukishi joining the tourney and whether you have any objections to it. If he joins, the date will be pushed back until Tuesday. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:32, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I have let Koukishi joined yours and his are going up against Kamui together now Sei has agreed to this and what whatever character you use is fine.Td5 19:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Good to hear! Well, you've got the advantage of two-on-one against Sei with Kou as your partner in the opening round. Kamui's as tough as they come, so you two are gonna need some serious team-work to beat him lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:32, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::You can say that again lol. If anything, these matches are gonna be fierce enough. My round with Yuki's really the decider between us two, 'cause the last bout between both our characters finished in a draw :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:34, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::That would be bad. Seiretou's powerful, but Kamui's up their with him and has more than enough interesting little skills on his own. It'll be interesting to see how you both deal with him. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I have started the basic of the tournament. Now you edit the valhalla tournament giving your character's full name not nicknames after my post. Also the Valhalla and the Tournament of greatest warrior is for the two final fighters to edit. ::Now if you two that are going up against sei wins it means that your characters will have to fight. As such you three and the match is special so remember just cause Kamui is powerful even for Aizen class standards yall have a change, but make no mistake Sei has just as much right to win the tournament as anyone in it.Td5 20:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Please contact me its about the tournament and if you are going to be in it as you are the only one to not make the intros yet Wanderingshinobi.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:48, February 15, 2011 (UTC) contact Yes I just wanted to see if you were in the tourney and I guess you are and later I will draw up the matches cause I am at the gym.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) WanderingShinobi-san now you just make a post in the rp on whom you fight and a few comments to what Kiyoshi told the warriors about, Valhalla, the Varukirii, the Laws and the summaries of their goals. After that I will make the matches: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:09, February 16, 2011 (UTC) wandershinobi now you post on what i posted and how since yuki and kenji have the two way round and how you fight kamui.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:08, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ok now once sei and kou post i will start up the matches can you tell sei and kou this as i am getting my internet redone and will be turn off for the next 30 mins.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Character Heya here's the character...Raze....please let me know what you think =) RozeluxeMeitzen 14:31, February 18, 2011 (UTC) dude would u like to join the Royarunaito Grizzaka 23:50, March 2, 2011 (UTC) naw no requirements, but there are two things they need to have an original teqnique of their element and second they have to have their pet no matter what, the rest of the stuff can be found on the page Grizzaka 22:38, March 3, 2011 (UTC)